Enchanted
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: Everyone knows his side of the story, and everyone sympathizes with him. Why can't I? Because that's just how I feel and it's because that's how it should be. That night seperated me from my sister forever, and from him. ElixOC
1. Forever the Name On My Lips

**Authors Note: **So, I wasn't feeling the last story I tried to make out of Degrassi. I got behind, and I found it difficult to stick with the story I was trying to come up with. However, I went to my bored room (brain?) and thought over ideas. It's probably been done, but I want a different view on the death of Julia, and I want an OC to interpret it.  
Have fun! Now there's one part where it mentions uniforms and I will tell you this first: I don't know if the freshmen part is right. I just made that part up, so don't go by my word that it _is_ right.

**

* * *

**

**Enchanted**

Prologue

We fight, karma interrupts, we realize what happened, and then we forgive and forget. We do that, don't we? No, I sure as _hell_ don't forget even if I have forgiven. You just can't, and if you can then you're just so lucky, aren't you? There's no other way to describe it because there's no other way it feels. It eats up at you even when you're supposedly forgiven, or have forgiven someone.

That night I wasn't really sure who I was suppose forgive. The driver, for being so careless as to hit a girl on her bike, for not even taking in the consideration of people being on the road, my sister for not letting this go and having her fairy tale love story, for going out and ignoring my pleas to just stay in.

Or the boy, that was her boyfriend, who was with her that night of her death, and for his anger which resorted into a fight and ultimately caused her death. Yes,

I do in fact blame him.

Chapter one: Forever The Name on My Lips.

When I finally found my freedom, I didn't know what to expect from people. My parents were rejoicing, of course, but that was to be expected where I just came from. However, I wasn't expecting what I heard from their lips after the first day of being back.

"I think it's best for us, for you more importantly, if we started over. We'll be moving to a new community, okay?"

I didn't really have a say in it, because the house had been sold and they bought another one. Wasn't it just dandy that I just got out of rehab and now my parents were becoming freaks? By freaks I mean controlling ones. You'd expect them to go easy and try to make things easier, but in reality it wasn't easy for me to pack away my pictures of my friends and family away into boxes. It hurt worse whenever I put away my sister's picture.

She was beautiful in a plain Jane kind of way, but with that gothic style that defined her every being. Her hair was an unruly style of choppiness, the bottle black hair that shined a dark blue whenever it hit the sunlight. However in this picture, her hair was faded and shined only a soft black along a tint of brown that was showing. She was smiling in this picture (A rare thing whenever her picture was taken by the way.) and she looked genuinely happy. You knew this, because of how her mocha brown eyes shined unlike whenever she forced a smile, her eyes told a different story.

In this picture, she was on the right and I was on the left, and of course I had relatively the same looks. The square face, natural dark hair, and mocha-brown eyes, but after that we looked different.

My hair was shorter at the time, just at my shoulders and still the same dark brown that I dyed different shades at times. My skin was a bit darker than hers, but it was still relatively light for someone like me. My eyes showed the same happiness as she did, because as I remember on that day, everyone was happy and no one had any problems.

I was glad that once I was able to move into my new room (after painting and decorating it to my liking) I put up my pictures up in the places they should be.

Right now, however, I wasn't anywhere near my room anymore. I was sitting in my car while glaring down at this stupid uniform that I was wearing. Dark blue pants with black shoes, a red shirt with the logo on the breast, and since I didn't like showing my arms off and for other reason I was also sporting a dark blue jacket.

The logo, which I was now pulling down to get a good look at, depicted the words "Degrassi" on it. So yes, that's the school that I'm supposed to have a new start with and supposedly have a better life now. The thought caused me to sigh and lean my head back against my seat.

"I don't wanna be here…" I let my sentence drift off as I pulled my book back to me and opened the door. Stepping out I quickly closed the door and started off toward the school. It was a pretty decent sized school, but it looked funny with a line of kids standing around like idiots. I took my chance with standing behind them but having my space with them.

"…I look like Barney the Dinosaur."

My attention was directed to the two girls that walked behind me, but instead of wearing red they were wearing purple. Not fair, considering that's my favorite color.

The one that spoke looked really pretty, and the mature type if that makes sense. Her hair was short and curly and was a sandy blonde, blue eyes and light skin. The other looked to be her complete opposite; dark skin, dark brown eyes and long black hair.

Turning away I kept to their conversation as much as I could. Something about how everything had changed and that they were being treated like criminals. More talking, but they were whispers and I couldn't hear that far. As the line continued to move I did feel like some criminal when going through the metal detector. Those girls were right about feeling like a criminal, what with the security guards and what not.

Getting in I was able to get my schedule and locker, so now all I needed to do was to find where my classes were and find my locker. It wasn't that hard finding my locker and putting my things in, so hopefully everything would work out.

After checking that off of my list I looked at my schedule and the class number. It was art, and possibly my favorite classes ever in the history of all classes. I had to force myself to ask someone for help on finding the way there. Turns out I took a right instead of a left, which I ended near the janitor's closet.

Amazing, really,

Art flew by with a breeze, but now I had my first project on having something abstract. Mrs. Dawes (who I'm coming to quickly like) said that if I had any problems with it, or basically needed something that she would help and do her best to try. I also found out that she would be my English teacher, so that was a plus.

Next was Science, the one subject that wanted me to die. It wasn't hard picking up on where we were though, because I had already learned the material a while back, and they were just now starting on it. Guess that meant that I had an advantage, oh joy.

After that it was English, and upon entering my next class I realized that I would have to sit in the middle. Art and Science I was able to sit alone in the back, but those were the only available ones there. This class had a random spot opened that no one went around, which only pissed me off because I didn't really do well with people surrounding me. Claustrophobia had that kind of effect on me.

I sighed a bit while walking and trying to avoid anyone's body contact while sitting down and keeping to myself.

"Hey,"

I turned around to come face to face with the same short haired girl from this morning.

"I'm Claire, welcome to Degrassi." Claire held out her hand for me to shake it, with slight hesitation and I extended mine out for her to grab.

"Devin and thanks," Offering a small smile she took my hand and shook lightly before letting it go.

"I guess it's obvious that I'm new, huh?"

"Kinda, it's just that I haven't seen you before and that seat is taken for someone who, well, needs to learn his lesson." Claire shrugged while sighing softly, looking downward with an expression that seemed to be in deep thought.

I grimaced a bit before responding to that.

"Well, until this guy comes back I'll just sit here. Hopefully there won't be anything wrong with that, right?" She chuckled and nodded. "He'll get over it, besides they'll be another seat open for you."

This Claire seemed pretty alright for my standards, and to be honest I needed some friends. Julia would be happy for me if I did, I knew this.

We socialized even more before the bell rung, and Ms. Dawes came in. The class went by easily with being thrown into poetry. Lucky me I get to do poems along with a short story that I needed to come up with, but that was fine because that was due at the end of the year. I defiantly had time I believe.

After the class ended Clair offered to show me around, and instead of doing this by myself (and end up doing the janitors incident again, that was something I didn't want) so I let her. My next class was computers, which I don't even know why considering I took that class already. Of course, my old school isn't my new school, so I wondered if it was required all four years you were there.

I was finally able to meet the dark haired girl that was with Claire the beginning of the day, and it turned out that I would like her spunk as well. Alli Bandari was the younger sister of Sav Bandari, the student body president of Degrassi.

"Just call me Alli. Everyone who meets me calls me 'Sav's little sister' and I'd like to break the tradition."

Well that would be annoying.

"It's annoying as can be."

Through computer class Alli told me the story of why the school was acting like military camp instead of a school. My question was:

"Has Degrassi always been like this?"

Her answer (which she expressed regret or something negative within her voice):

"No… Here, let me explain."

Turns out that once you've been caught in the boiler room, and brought a knife to school, everything will suddenly change, oh yeah, and get caught strip teasing in another classroom too.

Class wasn't bad after that, the teacher seemed nice and fair; I only hoped that the next one was nice as well. Once computer class was done I let Claire see my schedule again, but to my dismay she was on the other side of the school this period and I was _not_ about to make her late for my benefit. That was just too rude.

"Don't worry, you have class next to mine, and Adam is in that class." Turns out that Adam would be the most amazing savior that I met. Whenever Alli dropped me off at my history class (the one I can maintain if I work hard at, but if I slip up I usually bring home a D+) and introduced me to Adam.

He was pretty (was that weird?) what with girlish looks and what not? He could pass for a girl with some make-up and feminine clothing. I hope that wasn't too mean to think about, but it was true I supposed. He took me under his wing and helped me get caught up within the class, and also taught me a few things like:

"We're color-coded by our grades. Freshmen wear yellow, sophomores wear purple, Junior's wear red and then Senior's wear blue. It's easy to spot what grade everyone is in."

Which brought me to the question: why am I stuck in all of these sophomore classes then? Oh wait, when missing so much school that could affect my grades. So I assumed that I was technically a sophomore, but I would act like a junior? If that made the least bit of sense, of course.

We had lunch somewhere in between then and then scurried off to our fifth block for electives. I signed up for two of them to my recollection; art was one of them and the other was choir. You might be wondering: "Hey, Devin, why did you sign up for two Arts and Humanities when choir could cover that entire credit?" My answer is simple; "Because I love both of those subjects."

That class held any grade level and mixed everyone in which was fine by me. However, I was off by myself again so I had to endure being the loner and newbie once again. It was simple, learn the song and don't hit the wrong note or humiliate yourself in front of everyone. I succeeded with much gratitude.

I had a free block after that with all of the juniors, but sadly I knew no one who was a junior. Just sophomores, and so therefore I was alone through that period as well.

And finally, after waiting all day for this day to end, it came down to my last class that I was a beast at:

Reading.

I owned many books (and sadly had to give most away after the big move) and was a prominent thinker, and I also expanded my vocabulary this way. Really, it was something I enjoyed and the only way to get away from reality. Lucky me I had Claire in there again, and next to her was an empty seat with my name tattooed on it.

We socialized (trying not to get caught though, or even heard) and I told her that I was surviving. I really wanted to know if that was right or if I was just telling myself that. Obviously, I was still here so I needed to stop bitching about it. After school was awful because I had to explain how "amazing and wonderful my day" had been. Of course sarcasm was intended on all of that.

I told my parents some of what happened at school, minus the walking in the wrong way, feeling stupid through the day, and absolutely hating the fact that they took me away from my friends and stuck me in a place I had no possibly idea where to go to find my classes.

They bought it, and for a moment I did too. I thought that maybe it was fine and that after a while would be better, because everything's better after the first time, right?

Well wrong.

Absolutely, positively, most certainly _wrong._


	2. These are the Words I Held Back

**Authors Note: **So, I hope this chapter will satisfy the "WHERE IS ELI?" issue that some may have with the first. You're being warned, you may not like Devin for how she may treat him. Spoiler! xD Slight cliff-hanger, don't hate me! FYI: This is going on a different time span. Don't freak please! This is the night before the award thing where Eli and Claire go on a date. However when Devin finds out about Eli it is the same day that he gives her tickets. I hope that's not confusing. I'll try to explain everything on the time thing in AN's from now on!

* * *

Chapter Two: These Are the Words I Held Back

A week had gone by and things were going kind of smoothly. I guess you could say that I had a small group of friends, though Alli wasn't one of them entirely. Her and this other girl had gotten into a fist fight which ended in her suspension and to her final withdrawal from Degrassi. Claire said she was going to an all girl's school, but I didn't really understand why she had to go to another school.

Guess that's one thing I wont understand.

Completing my first week, as said before, was good. I was able to remember where my classes were, and I was also able to catch up on the curriculum. A weekend break was what I needed more than anything really. I slept in to around one or two in the afternoon, and that was something I hadn't done since I got out of rehab.

Today was Monday though, which meant I had to go back to the school that I fairly didn't mind. Right now I was walking to English with Claire by my side.

"It's gonna be kinda quiet in Miss. Oh's class from now on."

"Yeah, Dave's gonna have to find a new love interest." I chuckled while shaking my head with a few dark brown strands going back and forth on my shoulders. "I'm going to get a quick drink; I'll see ya in Dawes."

We said our temporary 'good byes' and headed in the opposite directions. Walking toward the water fountain I spotted Adam and snuck behind him. "Get the hell outta' my way, hoe." Deepening my voice and adding some American-country slang to it caused Adam to sputter before looking up with slight surprise. There was a light tint to his cheeks that made him look delicate. Once he saw that it was only me he calmed down and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks for that, but next time try not sound so manly about it." I dropped my jaw in fake surprise.

"I did not!"

"Didn't sound like it to me." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't stop my smile.

"Shut up, and get out of my way." He said nothing as I walked past him and took a quick sip of water that would quench my thirst for the moment. Bending back up we continued a conversation.

"I'll see ya around, Adam!"

"See ya, Devin!"

Heading our separate ways I could still feel the smile on my lips that had yet to leave. So Degrassi wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was warming up to people, and they seemed to warm up to me. The school it's self was _too_ strict, (lets just say it was strict _enough._) but other than that it was an okay place.

Walking back to English it felt like I didn't necessarily had a care in the world whenever I walked through the door. I had to stop for a moment whenever I saw my desk being hovered by Claire and such an unforgettable face.

The creamy white skin he had that was sun-kissed when the light reflected off of it, you know. His dark brunette hair contrasted with his skin to make it lighter looking, but it never really mattered since it suited him. Unlike everyone else, he was in his famous black attire that I've always known him for. He was dark, and after my sister's death I'm sure the darkness only took over more. I wouldn't know though, I hadn't seen him since the funeral.

I didn't have time to shrank back and gather myself because Claire had noticed my presence before I could do anything. "Devin!" She called out to me. I had only a second to act like nothing was wrong before he looked to me.

I'm sure he was surprised as I was to see each other, because it sure as _hell_ showed plainly on his face.

I cleared my throat and walked forward like nothing was wrong. Like I hadn't been so pissed off at him for _not_ trying to make contact with me, _or_ for what happened that night.

"Hey," I started to say. I tried to sound confident, easy going and what not, but my voice cracked at the end.

Amazing, really.

"Who's your friend?" I looked at him this time and yet his face was still in a shocked expression.

"This is Eli, Eli this is Devin." Claire moved a hand between us, but really there was no point in this late introduction.

Our eyes connected and everything was revealed. The anger, the confusion, and the complete shock as well. It was like I was fate's favorite toy to put in bad situations.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, _Eli_," I began "However we already know each other." I finished my sentence in a slight bitter tone before earning a confused look from Claire.

"You... Already-"

"You're in my seat." Cutting off Claire I put a hand on my hip, waiting for him to move.

He seemed to gather himself up. His Adam's apple moving up then down to show a gulp.

"What, no 'long time no see' hug?" The sarcasm only twisted the knot in new directions that was in my gut. I had to shake my head and scoff. Same old Elijah Goldsworthy.

"At a time like this, it's best to keep your smart ass comments to yourself-"

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" It wasn't fair to Claire that she was left in the dark, but was it fair for me to be left in the dark about what happened to Eli? So maybe I'm taking out my frustration on the wrong person, but no one really things when their pissed.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he'll tell you everything. Now if you'll excuse me, you're in my seat, Goldsworthy."

There was a slight awkward moment where Claire and Eli exchanged looks before Claire spoke up. "Uh-hm, this is Eli's seat..."

It clicked, and I should have known when they were physically close to each other from before, but as soon as I realized it I let my cool slip and dropped my lower lip a bit.

"You told me...That the guy who sat here was your _boyfriend._" I managed to say. I didn't even look to Clare again but to Eli who had this sort of mixed expression on his face.

The kinda that said: "Damn, I'm caught." "Can't believe she found out this way." and something I'll remember forever; "I'm sorry."

I heard the bell right along with Claire's protest for me to stop and come back. I made my may toward the door with heat rushing to my face, with the knot in my stomach now turning into knives and puncturing me.

"Miss. McKinley," The sound of Miss. Dawes confused stopped me from going any further in my frustrated walk slash run.

"I'd like a new seat." The words blurted out all of a sudden in a rushed breath. Students were piling in where me and Dawes were standing in the middle of the door way. Taking a look over her shoulder she motioned for me to step back and head toward her desk. I did so without trying to look at the two with all my power.

Embarrassed, pissed, and just down right out raged. How could he do this to Julia? I mean yes he needed a life, but so soon? Just the idea seemed to insult my deceased sister! Worst of all I had no idea about it either.

I had no idea that Elijah was moving on with his life while I'm here stuck in the past.

The night was calm and quiet. Minus the chirping of the crickets, the random dog barking signaling their supposed "danger" warning and of course the sounds of random cars driving by with their lights on bright or dimmed. The sky was clear and starry but the moon was hardly showing, making the night even darker.

Here I was, sitting on the cold, metal bench on the side-walk leading into the park. I'd lost track of time The dulled, yellow street lights that you could hardly call a thing to light your path. I had been in this spot going on two hours. Everything had it's dark tone now that it was night time, mostly the grass since it looked an intensely shadowed emerald green. At the moment it didn't even looked like it was dewy, probably wouldn't be until early, _early_, in the morning. There was hardly any wind blowing, except enough to make the sounds of small squeaks coming from the swing set that were far away, but close enough to hear.

I didn't go any further because I was afraid. Afraid that once I go further out I would have an instant movie of her death being played over and over—and I can't stop it. I hadn't been here in so long, not even after her death. This place had some kind of taboo mark on it, and up until now.

I had been sitting here, wiping away the tears that spilled down my warm cheeks, trying to find an escape other than what sent me away. So was sitting here just asking to ball your eyes out better, or was it better than self mutilation? Either way I came to the conclusion that I was just asking for trouble of some sort. It wasn't safe to be alone in the park at night. Creepers were out here, and so were drunk drivers that pass here.

They could hit my car that was park right in front of me.

I stopped my self from the thought and shook my head. "Every freaking time!" I shouted "Stop thinking about it and move on!" At this point it felt so ridiculous to ponder on such a topic. It had been a year or so since her death, and it was time to suck it up and go on, right?

Eli Goldsworthy seemed to do it, _why not me_?

With my elbows to my knees and dropped my face into my palms and continued to weep, knowing that it didn't look like anytime soon that I would recover from this. How could I possibly do that? That was my sister, my one and only true _friend. _All taken away _here_.

Distracting me from my thoughts was the sound of another car coming toward me. The sound of the engine seemed to hum at a slow pace, not like the other cars that would randomly pass by at times with a whizzing sound. This sound seemed to hum and not move in any direction. The sound caused me to look up instantly out of confusion only to be bombarded with the cars head lights.

The sudden lighting was too much for me really, so I put up a hand to shield my eyes. The lights didn't last long and they were cut instantly. With eye's adjusting to the darkness and having to gather the shape of the car things slowly set in. The front of the car looked old and vintage like. What really set me off was the back of car that was stretched out unlike normal cars. It finally registered on me what kind of car it was, a black hearse.

Scanning over the car my eyes landed on the driver seat and who just happened to be sitting there. Those green eyes seemed to be wondering the same question I was; "Why the hell are you here? At this possible time of the night?"

It was an awkward moment where Eli just sat there, and where I just trembled from the sudden cold. No pun intended, but I was a deer stuck in the head lights at the moment. As I watched him make a move to his car handle it didn't register on me what my legs were doing. My eyes were trained on the ground, and my ears were trying to block the pleas of Eli's protesting. Things were blurred in my vision—tears again? I had to stop but not willingly. A strong hand wrapped itself around my fore-arm stopped me. It wasn't rough, but it meant business.

"Let go!-"

"Just talk to me!-"

"I can't, Eli! I just can't don't you understand that!"

By this time I had jerked away and looked at him with furious eyes. Eyes that would also show my hurt.

"Because I don't know what's going on, Devin!"

"That's your fault, isn't it?"

My voice had come down some to a more reasonable sound. Eli looked like he was caught in a lie or something. All he could do was swallow whatever was in his mouth and look down a bit.

"Believe me or not, I did call-"

"Oh, bull. If you called I would have know. I'm not stupid, _Elijah_-"

"You know me better as Eli-"

"No one cares!"

Silence. Fights weren't meant to be completely awkward, but this counted as one. For a while we just stared at each other until I couldn't take it anymore. Looking down I shook my head and tried my best to not start crying anymore. It was like the tears had a mind of their own, came whenever they pleased just in time to expose myself to vulnerability.

"Look, Dev."

So long since I had heard that nick-name. So long since I'd heard him say it.

"Let's just talk. I'll tell you everything, if you tell me everything."

Reaching out he gently grabbed both of my shoulders, looking me dead in the eyes. They still pleaded for me to speak, to open up and explain what happened. The realization of what I would have to do only caused fear in me. My head started to shake back and forth, I brought my hands up an wrapped them around his wrists to pull away.

"I... I can't."

The words were broken and cracked, my throat hurt from the crying and yelling.

"What?"

"I can't, I'm not ready-"

"Devin, wait!"

Too late. I was already turning around and in my car. Fumbling with the keys I stuck them into the ignition and brought the car to life. Eli had moved out of the way once he realized he wasn't going to stop me. I started to speed away from the park trying to get away as fast I possibly could. Ever so often I would glance back to watch the image of Eli and his car becoming smaller and smaller till they were no more. I knew what I was doing was a bit immature, considering after all the therapy I went through to avoid situations where I could "talk about my feelings."

I wasn't ready to tell him what had happened. I wasn't ready to listen to those excuses that I would have a hard time believing. I just wasn't ready for this.

Looking at the clock, fumbling with the CD's number for a song. The clock read that it was eleven something, if I made it home in about thirty minutes (which I would) I could beat curfew. More importantly, just to get away from this place.

Far away.


End file.
